1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedback generation method for uplink Transmit Power Control (TPC) in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method that may determine a unit for TPC adjustment by reflecting a wireless channel state using a Signal-to-Interference Noise Ratio (SINR) and information on a movement speed of a terminal, and may generate feedback information, to prevent an unnecessary power control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA)-based wideband mobile communication system, an uplink closed loop Transmit Power Control (TPC) may be performed based on TPC feedback information, such as a TPC command transmitted by a base station.
Here, the TPC feedback information may be induced by a Signal-to-Interference Noise Ratio (SINR) for each terminal measured by the base station.
However, in the uplink closed loop TPC, generation of the TPC feedback information using only the SINR reflects only a wireless channel state for recently received uplink information, which may lead to an unnecessary power control when a terminal moves to a domain ensuring another channel state.
Thus, there is a desire for a method that may control a power based on a mobility of a terminal.